The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a latent image of a document formed on an image forming body is developed by a developing device to form a toner image which is transferred to an image receiving sheet to make a printed image.
Conventionally, there have been employed various kinds of documents according to the difference in binding margin and vertical and horizontal positions. One example of the kinds of documents is shown in FIGS. 13(A) to 13(C). FIG. 13(A) shows a left binding margin and vertical direction; FIG. 13(B) shows an upper binding margin and horizontal direction and FIG. 13(C) shows a right binding margin and vertical direction.
(Conventional Technology 1) In an image forming apparatus, reading a both-sided document is determined by a scanning direction against the document placed on a document platen and the front side or back side of the document is also determined by a document reversing means. On account of the above, according to the placement of the document on the document platen, the document varies as follows. FIG. 14 shows the relationship between a document placing method as a conventional example and a printed image. When a front side 401 of a both-sided document 40 having a left binding margin is placed against a document stopper 211 of a document glass 21 and a front side printed image 501 is obtained. Furthermore, when a back side printed image 502 is obtained by placing a back side 402 of the both-sided document 40 against the document stopper 211, a right binding margin can be made for a back side printed image 502.
(Conventional Technology 2) Furthermore, in the image forming apparatus, for example, when a document is placed on a document platen in a vertical direction and is read, it is designed so as to obtain a printed image in a vertical position.
Therefore, no desired printed image can be occasionally made due to a document placing method, kinds of an image receiving material cassette, etc. For example, the above case corresponds to that for an A4R document (horizontal placement of an A4 document), only A4 is available in an image receiving material cassette (A4 print).